Silver Lights
by Draco.co.uk
Summary: A twist on the familiar Goblet of Fire: Draco saves Hermione and she sees a new side to him, the one that protects her in the forest they managed to escape to. Dramione One-shot Enjoy! X


*\\(^o^)/*

So enjoy my story, I was reading Goblet of Fire all day and found some inspiration! Constructive criticism is fine plz review (it makes me happy- kawai face!)

.uk xx

After finally getting to sleep, I was shortly roused by sudden screaming, hot flames and the thump of many rapid footsteps fleeing the campsite. What on earth was going on? The night before had been a joyous time to celebrate what with all Ireland winning the Quidditch World Cup, surely nothing could change the mood of singing, cheering and drinking- so what was going on?

"Hermione! Get up, come one!" Ginny Weasley, who had been sleeping bellow me, pulled me out of bed rather rouphly.

"What in Merlins name is going on?" I hissed worriedly,

"There's no time to explain, move it, we have to get out of here!" She dragged me away, following the rest of the Weasly family and Harry.

We scrambled through the wafting tent doors into the open, fire lit outside. Witches an wizards from all directions were dashing towards the forest ahead, I couldn't quite make out what the commotion was but I knew it was certainly extremely dangerous.

"We need to go and help the Ministry, stick together and go to the forests," Arthur Weasley shouted over the screams and roars of the campsite. Bill, Charlie and Percy ran off with him, wands at the ready whilst Fred and George lead the rest of our company to the safety of the woods. We ran and ran and ran, my lilac, floral nightdress flailing behind me; the blazing flames warmed the air but my blood was turning icy cold with fear and goose bumps surfaced on my skin. The beads of sweat trickled down my forehead and my breath hung in the atmosphere almost as petrified as I was, however, amongst the wave of people, my clumsy habits failed me and I tripped- face first- onto the cold, muddy ground beneath me; unfortunately no body noticed I fell and I quickly lost site of them. My natural instinct was to panic but that wasn't going to get me anywhere so I tried to get up again exept a horrid pain shook my body and I fell back down onto the floor.

"For Salazars sake Granger will you get up, your blocking my path!" Before I could turn to see who it was, strong arms hoisted me onto my feet, gripping me by my waist, then lifting me over their shoulder and running into the looming trees...

As soon as the campsite was positively out of site I was plopped onto a tree stump, sheltered by a canopy of fresh green leaves in the middle of no where.

I closed my eyes and relaxed a little in the safety of the forest, but wait. Where are Harry and Ron? Where are my friends? Who brought me here? In my scattered thoughts I tried to re think the scene, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy went in the direction of the green, flashing lights then me, Harry, Ron, the twins and Ginny started towards the woods also with everyone else. I tripped, injured myself and then someone brought me... Here?

Crunch!

Startled, I spun round, wand at the ready.

"Oh Granger don't worry your bushy head , it's only me," a familiar blonde emerged from behind a tree, oh hell no. Anyone but him, he can't have saved me, surely not Draco Malfoy.

"You have to be kidding me," my mouth hung open in utter astonishment.

"A simple thank you would surhice." He drawled again,

"You rescued me? Why?"

"Granger," he spat, "I didn't rescue you, I merely got you out of my path so that I could pass by into the woods and out of the crossfire."

"Ouch!" I howled at the pain in my leg, my bandaged leg aching with a snap of horror. My bandaged leg?

"What is this?" I winced after pointing at the neat cotton bound around my limp shin with a soft, nervous finger.

"Really? I thought you were meant to be the 'Smartest Witch of the Age' and the Griffindor Lioness can't even tell what a bandage looks like," he smirked and crossed his arms.

"You know what I mean Malfoy," I blurted out,

"Well I refuse to carry you any further!" he walked towards me and sat directly opposite...

Changing the subject, "Where is everyone?"

"That direction I suppose," he pointed east seaming suddenly downcast, staring at the pile of leaves in front of us, as if I had just offended him by asking a simple question.

He continued by mumbling:

"I hope we find them soon or Father will be very disappointed in me, what was I even thinking helping a mu-"

"Sorry I can't hear you?" I stared him straight into his grey pools knowing something was up,

"It's just-"

"Yes?"

"My Father can't know that I helped you," he sighed like he was finally defeated in battle.

"Why not?"

"Why not! Because your Hermione Granger! A Muggleborn who is in my rival house at Hogwarts, why else not!"

"Then why help me in the first place?"

"Because I don't believe in what my Father teaches me, it's utter rubbish! Why should any one be superior over another, why does my blood purity matter? Why should it matter!" He stood up abruptly and stared down at me, his silver lights glittering in the moonlight.

"Follow me, we have to go,"

But just as my feet held my weight I shattered and slumped back down yelping in pain.

"Just go, do yourself a favour." I barely looked at him.

To my surprise, Draco Malfoy did the most unexpected thing in the history of unexpected things: he turned around and say right next to me peering into my Hazel eyes.

"Now Hermione, why ever would I do that?" I flinched at the use of my name,

Hermione snap out of it! I was speechless.

For once I could see him in all of his glory, his handsome figure, silk blonde hair, pale and stormy eyes, muscular body, just

"Beautiful," I blurted out, unintentionally, "No, wait, what? Goddamn it Malfoy!"

"Thanks for the compliment-" Draco chuckled,

"I wasn't talking about you," I scowled, " I was talking about... The trees, yep the trees,"

"Of course," he raised an eyebrow in mock suspicion,

"Yeah! The way they... Umm... The way they grow?" Way to mess up Hermione, I should give you a round of applause for that performance...

But the next thing that happened still tingles in my mind, tickling my heart and eventually coming round to temptation yet again. He kissed me, passionately and boy was it magical! My immediate reaction was to push him away, stoping the madness but I gave in. I let go, he did something to me that no one else ever did, I felt alive. So alive.

"Err, sorry.." He blushed,

I was about to reply when the sound of voices got my scences jumping back into action.

"Get down!" Malfoy dragged me down into a nearby bush. He pressed a finger to his lips and I nodded to indicate that I understood. Carefully, he crept towards the voices trying to make as little sound as possible.

"Ahh Draco," the Slytherin Prince spun round ready to attack when he glared at the two familiar faces stood just metres away from him. The Carrows.

"Draco, would you care to tell us why a certain mudblood is cowering in the undergrowth over there?" Alecto waved her wand at me but didn't turn her head to look.

"I don't know what your talking about," Draco stumbled over his words, he was defiantly terrified.

"Oh come Drakey, we won't harm you only the girl," Amycus spoke now, my blood froze in fear.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that," What was he doing? Why was he protecting me?

A flash of light and Draco Malfoy was sprawled in a heap under a broad tree trunk.

I yelled as Amycus grasped my wrist and pulled me to Alectos feet,

"Now what could we do to you?" she cackled wickedly,

"No! Do not touch her!" Draco was stood now, wand pointed straight at the Carrows now, his bloodshot eyes filled with anger and rage.

"Stupify!" The twins were sent flying into a tree and fell with a thump, motionless on the leaf covered ground.

"We have to go now!" Draco lifted me up and gripped me by my waist, we ran and ran and ran until there was no one in sight.

The night presses on, I managed to sleep a little, I know Draco didn't though. I woke up tucked in his arms, protected from all harm and content. We eventually found our way to the remaining Witches and Wizards; I was met by a warm embrace from Harry, Ron and Ginny who asked me questions and stuff but me and Draco had an agreement that no one was to know or ever find out our secret.

Just as we all started to leave, I caught sight of him with his parents, he smiled and so did I. Knowing our secret was safe. I hoped we could continue as we now were, I had seen a different side to him after all, one I'd never thought I'd see. The one I loved. The one that saved me.


End file.
